BitterSweet Goodbye
by EmilyAnaya19
Summary: Ally and Austin have secret crushes on eachother. What will it take for them to realize it? When Mariano High is attacked and it's life or death, Austin and Ally only have eachother left. But will they live long enough for the confessions to be made? Rated T for character death. Oneshot.


**This One-Shot is dedicated to everyone who has lost a friend or family member. I know your pain. I lost my uncle a few years ago. This story is also Dedicated to the family of Rachel Joy Scott (The girl who was murdered in a school shooting). **

_Ally's POV_

It was a normal day...or so it seemed. I had just gotten out of Drama class and was heading to Language Arts.

Me, and my friend Trish walked up the stairs. I stayed m a little bit though.

My friend/crush Austin had class right by the stairs so I saw him everyday.

There he was! _Okay Ally stay cool. Don't blow this. Just be chill. _

"Hi Austin" I said. Waving a little as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey Ally" he said. "You look great today".

I blushed. "Thanks you too".

"I love you" he blurted all of a sudden.

"What". I stared at him. _Had he really just said that?!_

"Uhh umm I love blue. Yeah blue, the color of your shirt! Well gotta go, bye"! With that he rushed down the stairs and into the art room.

I looked down. _My shirt is red..._

_**LATER THAT DAY**_

I got to the lunchroom and stood in the pizza line. Across the lunch room I saw Austin and our friend Dez. Aka Trish's boyfriend.

I waved. Austin waved back.

I got my lunch and went to sit down when I bumped into Dez.

"Hi Dez"

"Hey Ally. Oh Austin wants you to meet him after lunch".

My heart jumped _oh boy. _

"Okay thanks Cya later".

"Bye".

Just as at say done and took a bite if my pizza, a loud bang, lots of screaming, and the sound of gun shots came from the library.

Suddenly the panicked voice of the principle came over the loudspeaker: "Attention Marino High students, there is an armed attacker in the building. Please get to safety..."

The entire lunch room went on the fritz. Everyone was screaming, running, and crying.

I was eating alone so my first thought was finding Austin and escaping. Suddenly the sound of gunshots and a few bodies fell around me.

"Austin" I screamed tears running down my face. "Austin where are you"?!

I felt a hand grab mine. I turned around to see Austin looking straight at me. He pulled me into a hug he was shaking all over.

"This is living hell" he whispered hoarsely.

"Austin we have to get out of here NOW". I said.

We ran towards the doors and I stopped and stared in horror at what I saw.

Trish and Dez were huddled together with a masked man aiming a gun at them. I saw Trish mouth "I love you" to Dez and Dez kissed her.

"NO" I screamed. But my voice was lost in the sound of the gunshots that took the life of my friends.

"NO NO NO" I screamed. Austin's eyes seemed glazed with a mixture of sadness anger and fear. He held me back from running at the man and attacking him.

I sank to my knees and sobbed. Austin hugged me tightly. "I love you Ally". He murmured.

"I love you too" I said looking up at him.

He leaned down and kissed me. Moving his hands aroud my waist, and I snaked mine around his neck.

I pulled away and screamed. Behind Austin and me was the man. His gun was aimed right at us.

Austin's hand closed around mine. "No matter what happens Ally ill always love you" he whispered to me.

I looked at Austin fear dripping from every word I said. "I'll never forget you Austin. I love you too".

I turned back to face the man. "No" I pleaded desperately. Tears streaming down my face. "Please no".

Just as I thought it was going to end, the man shook like he was being electrocuted. Then he fell.

Standing behind him were 7 police officers. One was holding a taser.

"Don't worry kids, you're safe now" said one.

_**THAT DAY AFTER SCHOOL**_

I was laying on my bed. Thinking about how bad my day had gone.

I heard the phone ringing from downstairs. My dad brought it up and gave me the phone.

"Ally sweetheart, it's Austin" he whispered.

I snatched the phone and shooed him away.

"Hello"?

"H-hey Ally".

"Austin, are you gonna be okay"? I asked.

"Yeah it will just take some time". He said.

"I can't believe they are gone".

"I know" he said. "It's gonna be okay. We'll see them again".

"I'll always be here for you Ally". "I love you".

"Love you too".

**Well there you go. It brought back memories writing this. R&R, **


End file.
